A Very Happy Birthday
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Rated M for a reson. WARNING LEMON! Dannny gives sam a present she'll never forget
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: A Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch, the genius owns it all.

Over all summaries: The gang is now 19 years old, and they just got out of their first year of college. It's the summer of their freshman year. Sam is studying to become a Vet. Tucker is studying to become a producer of technology, and inventing tech stuff. Danny is studying to become a video game designer (don't know what you call them). He gave up his dream of being an astronaut because of his job as Danny Phantom. Over all they are still the same. Sam is still an independent Goth and she still likes Danny. Tucker is a techno geek still, but is dating Valerie and still carries around the PDA.He still wears the red barrette. Danny is still clueless about Sam's feelings towards him. He is still a klutz, just not as big a klutz as he used to be as a freshman.

What have changed are their looks and outfits. Tucker is wearing contacts, and has grown out his hair in dreadlocks and the barrette looks good on him. He is 6 foot 8. He still wears brown boots. Dark green baggy cargo pants and a blue shirt that says techno geek across the front and back in black with a special pocket for his PDA. He is pretty buff, more so than Danny cause Valerie, who is going to be a police officer, makes him work out with her…A LOT! Also the muscles are from ghost fighting and he has an 8-pack. He has a deeper voice. Sam wears baggy chain black pants with purple stitching and a tank top that says come to the dark side we have cookies with a little demon holding a tray of cookies and it glows in the dark. She wears fishnet and fingerless gloves with purple and lime green stitching and Black knee high combat boots with lime green laces. She has a well toned flat stomach and a body and face men drool over, including Danny and Dash unfortunately. She is 5ft 4 and her hair is now shoulder length and the bangs are cut so they cover the right part of her face to her cheek and her eye, but most of the time that is tucked behind her ear. Danny is muscular, but not bulky and has a six pack (who ever thought we'd see the day tuck is more buff than Danny?) A deeper voice. His hair is the same and he is growing a bit of a goatee. He wears baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with grey sleeves sewn to the inside of the t-shirt sleeves. He wears ratty grey high tops. He is also drooled over by many girls. He is 6 ft 6. And of course is still clueless.

Most people know that Danny Likes Sam . Jazz and Tucker are the ones who want them to hook up most, and the WORLD knows that Sam likes Danny. Tucker and Jazz are agreed to let Danny and Sam hook up on their own. Tuck and Valerie have been dating since the middle of their sophomore year, which was also right after Danny, figured out his feelings for Sam. Valerie is Friendly with them, but never hangs out with them unless she is with tucker. She doesn't know that Danny is Phantom, but stopped hunting him when she realized that he wasn't the one who ruined her life and that it was actually a lot better after he "interfered"

OK! So this is my first fanfic ever and this is just a summary. The story will start in a few days. It is LEMON! And be nice in your reviews! Please R'n'R. The little blue button commands you click on it so don't displease it!

AN.I have all of this fic written down, I just gotta get it typed.


	2. Wake up call

Disclaimer don't own it

Sam was sleeping. Her heavy Blackout curtains tightly Drawn to keep out the morning summer sun. Her Parents were on another one of their "business trips" and her grandmother was on a cruise with her friends. Sam had also sent her maids and butlers on vacation. Danny turned invisible and flew through her window into her room.

Today, June 30th was Sam's birthday; she was the last in the gang to turn 19. Since Tucker was away on a trip to Japan with a college frat of his, The Day would be Sam and Danny's alone. It was nearly noon but Sam was still asleep, her covers pulled up over her head. Danny smiled and walked over to next to her bed and knelt down beside it.

" Sam, Wake up" She didn't even move. "Sam, hey SAM!" said Danny a bit more loudly. "Lemme sleep" she moaned. She was used to Danny coming into the house through ghost form so it didn't give her a shock when ever he popped up suddenly. Danny walked over to her curtains and yanked them back. Then he went back to the bed and yanked off the blanket. "ARRRRGHHHH!" Sam screamed. "Damn Sun, now I've gone blind!" she said. "Hah!" said Danny. "Now you're awake!" But Sam just turned over and pulled the blanket back over her ad and went back to sleep.

"C'mon Sam! You've finally turned 19!" said Danny. "We should be celebrating!" said Danny "It's already noon!" "But I don't have to be up" said Sam. "Well fine if you won't get up, I'll have to make you wake up!" said Danny. With that Danny jumped onto Sam and Started to treat her to the tickle torture." Eep! .Argh! St-stop" gasped Sam laughing hystericaly as he showed her no mercy. Then he sat on her and held her arms above her head. No matter how many times they'd been in compromising situations,they never got used to it. Even with Tucker of in Japan with his College frat, not there to take the photos of their so-called blushy moments, it still embarrassed them to no end. They both blushed. Danny quickly hopped off of Sam. "Heh heh, Good thing Tucker isn't here to take pics huh?" Said Danny. "Heh yeah said Sam. Sam walked it to her closet and came out 10 minutes later completely dressed. She went over to her dresser to do her make up, which was just eyeliner, mascara, and some light purple lip gloss. She didn't notice Danny watching her every move as she went around her room. She finally got her bag; a small black messenger bag with the words Rock' n 'Roll on it in grey letters, with little metal circles in each letter(I have this and love it so much!).

"It's really to bad Tuckers not here," Said Danny. "Yeah" said Sam. But deep down both were extremely glad he wasn't there."Hey, Sam, did you open part 2 of tuckers gift too you yet? "No" said Sam "I haven't. Tucker, since he was in Japan, got Sam Anime, manga and plushies for her birthday. It was all special edition collectors stuff so Sam was very happy to get it. However, soon after Sam had confessed to Tucker that she was going to admit she loved Danny, he ran out and bought part 2 of the gift. What Sam didn't know however, was that soon after she told Tucker this, Danny called and told him the same thing. They were both also planning to do it on her birthday. Tucker decided he couldn't let something like this pass up. He just regretted that he wouldn't be there to see all of it. But then, he could always take pictures when he got back. Tucker had called Sam, and told Sam to not open part 2 until he gave the OK when he called. All he said was it was something both she and Danny would find useful and extremely enjoyable. Sam asked Danny, but he didn't know what it was either. Sam still hadn't received Danny's gift, but he was planning to give it to her along with confessing his love for her. Danny had gotten her a Beautiful necklace. It was with a fancy silver chain, and had an amethyst colored pearl jewel, wrapped around it was a black metal dragon with real purple jewels. It could be removed and be attached to a faux leather choker with silver studs. It was specially made, Danny told them what to do to make it, and came in an engraved box. He'd spent months saving for it, but for Sam, it was completely worth it. The engravment said her name and I love you. Danny was as nervous as Hell, but he knew his feelings.

OKAY! I will have longer chapters up soon. The story has officially started. I'd like to thank Blade-king and DP Angel, for they added me to their alert lists. Thanks, because hose first 2 chapters sucked. Anyway none of you reviewed, so please do now. REMEMBER NO FLAMES!


	3. AN

Okay people. this is not an update as you can see. But I'm really busy with school. See I have this project in English, which I haven't even started on. I really need to get working on it causes its due one Tuesday. And I have other school stuff. So don't expect updates till late next week at the earliest.


	4. Makin' Plans

Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING!

Ugh! I am so sorry for making this come up soooo late but with projects tests essays labs and stuff its' been hard. It'd been up yesterday, but my word program was being a bitch and said some shit bout it being locked! So I had to go through this whole thingy thing to fix it. The insanity! Well read on beloved readers, read on

OH! AND THANX TO ALL YOU LOVLIES WHO ADDED ME TO YOUR ALERTS AND FAAVE LISTS AND THE COMMENTS! I LUUUUUURVS YOU PEOPLE! ANYWAY THE LONG AWATED NEXT CHAPTAH! BEHOOOOOLD! Also, my fic is in this tiny, pink journal thingy, that I colored with black sharpie but got scratched off.

_Thinking_

Talking"

Sam and Danny had started to walk through town; seeing if they could find something to do for her birthday. They saw their old (not sooo old) High school class mates. The preps. Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Dash were all waiting in line for the movie theater. They were some of the people who had hit on Sam in Danny in high school, after Sam and Danny suddenly became "HOT", or at least Dash and Paulina were. According to them, Sam was Dash's property and Danny Paulina's. Fortunately, by the time Paulina tried to seduce Danny, he'd gotten over her, realizing she was an egotistical BIATCH! And whenever Sam made fun of her, he would join right in and laugh along, unlike before when he used to defend her.

Life for Dash and Paulina was not going so well. They were both still at home, mooching off their parents, who had forced them to go to APCC (amity park community college) but Dash would probably end up in a gas station or Nasty Burger and Paulina would probably end up marrying ten different husbands. Probably cheat on at least three, take their money, have at least 20 kids, none of which she'd care for and who'd hate with a burning passion. However, for Star and Kwan it was quite the opposite, Star was studying to become a fashion designer and Kwan was becoming a professional basketball player, people were calling him the next Yow (sp?). They were still friends with Dash and Paulina somehow though, how that's even possible is a mysterious mystery. They weren't treated so well now as before, because Dash and Paulina were jealous of them

(Now enough crap about them!)

"OH! Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Danneeeeeeeeeeeee!" called Paulina. Danny cringed. _Dear lord! Why me?? Why can't she just leave me alone?! _He thought. "Paulina, just leave me alone? Please? C'mon, I said please." Said Danny. "Oh come on, come with me rather than that creepy Goth girl" She told him. "That creepy Goth girl is my best friend, and so much more than you'll ever be, but that's not really saying much since you're so shallow and nothing to begin with really." Said Danny. _Maybe now she'll back off,_ He thought. "Humph! FINE! But I'll get you my hunky

you and your delicious bod too!" Said Paulina back to him. _Jesus, she sounds like the wicked witch! _Thought Danny.

Meanwhile, Dash had started to zero in on Sam. "Hey Baby. What's 'goin on? How 'bout we ditch Fenturd here and go do some stuff? I Know you like to do stuff. So lets go do some….stuff." Was Dash's pathetic attempt of hitting on her. DEAR LORD! Just kill me now please! Were Sam's thoughts. " Dash, let go of me. I hate your

guts and the day Hitler rises from the grave, declares his love for Jews, brings back all the ones he killed, and marries a Jewish MAN, Is the day I date you. So quit it before I saw of your balls with a rusty spoon, roast them on an open fire and feed them to a hobo. " So……….. Is that a no? He asked her. "YES DAMNIT! I SAID NO!" Said Sam to him. "Heh, you're hot when you're angry" Dash said to her, smirking. He tried to wrap his arm around Sam but Danny caught his arm his arm roughly before he could, "She said no" Said Danny. His eyes flashed green, but Dash took no notice. "Hey, I'll touch her all I want, and I'll do whatever I want with her, even if she doesn't want it.

Something inside him snapped. He twisted Dash's arm behind his back. "You fucking sick bastard! If you even look at her I will kill you! I swear I will!" Danny snarled at him. "OW! Let me go you ASSHOLE! I won't do anything!" He said to him. _At least not you're around. _Thought Dash. (AN: what dash said, can go off into and be a story on its own, and I will write one, but not connected to this). Then the preps walked into the movie theater.

"Well that sucks, I wanted to watch a movie" Said Danny watching them. There was only one movie out that was worth watching, and it was only playing on one screen "Well that's Okay, I wanted to do something else anyway, I mean we can watch movies any time in my home theatre." Said Sam "Besides, I wanna do something special". "Okay" said Danny "So what do you want to do?"

"Oh! Hey I know. Let's spend some time up in the mountains. We can pack a picnic and hike there. We can make S'mores too." Sam said. "S'mores? Cool. Sounds fun but are you sure you want to do that? I mean we can do that anytime to. Don't you want to do something really special?" Danny asked her. "This is Special!" Said Sam. "Because it's only us, if Tucker were here he'd tag along then he'd keep complaining and he'd bring along his PDA. He'd also whine to no end." Said Sam. "Good point, so then let's get some lunch and we can go back to your place, make a picnic for dinner, and go" Said Danny. "Sounds good, let's go." Said Sam

"Hey, wasn't there a vegetarian that's new that you wanted to go to?" asked Danny. "Yeah, I couldn't go with my parents 'cause it's not fancy enough for them. And Tucker eats nothing but meat." Said Sam. "Where is it?" He asked. "Down town Amity" Said Sam. "Uhhhhhh maybe we should drive" said Danny. "Okay, but we're no taking my car" Sam's parents had bought he a car for her birthday. It had leather seats, endangered Brazilian Tree wood panels. It was hot pink and the license plate sad he name in blue curly letters and was studded with diamonds. It was also tiny, you couldn't go over speed bumps with it and Danny couldn't sit in it, he'd have to bend his head….a lot! It also only went one mile a gallon (unrealistic, I know.) Danny chuckled "leave it to your parents to buy you something like that" He said

"I know, my parents still don't get me. They'll never accept me for whom I am, they just want me to be there little doll, even if it makes me unhappy" She said sadly. "Ahhhh, well your parents are idiots, your wonderful and if they cant see it that's their problem. Danny hated when ever Sam started to talk like that. Her parents never showed the love she deserved. Sam blushed. "Thanks" "No problem. Any way, let's go back to my place, we'll take my car." They went back to Danny's house. "Hey Danny, I'm gonna use the bathroom." "OK, I gotta look for my keys, their in my room…somewhere…"

"Your rooms a mess, same old Danny" She said ruffling his hair. Danny felt his body heat up, though just a playful gesture of friendly affection; it still sent shivers down his spine when ever she touched him. _Mmmmmmmm I wonder it would feel like to have her running her hands running through my hair while being on top of her and…NO!NO! BAD DANNY BAD! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! _Danny shook his head and continued to search for his keys.

A few minutes later Sam entered his room. "Danny, you find yo…" But Sam was cut off. A shirt flew and landed on Sam's head. "Danny your shirt just attacked me" Said Sam; her voice was muffled by the shirt. She started to inhale the scent of Danny's AXE Cologne and natural scent. _Mmmmmmmmm it smells sooooooo good._ Thought Sam. _NO! BAD SAM BAD! STOP GETTING HIGH OFF DANNY'S FUMES!_ Sam pulled the shirt off her head. Danny had not noticed a thing. He's completely engrossed in looking for his keys. Sam looked down at his bead and saw his Necklace thingy with his college ID, and dorm house and car keys (what do you call them?), half buried underneath all his clothes. Sam smiled to herself and grabbed the keys. Then she grabbed

his shirt, balled it up and left the room, but then stuck her arm back in and threw the balled up shirt at Danny's head. Then she sprinted downstairs and to his car. Danny looked behind him, but saw nothing. He shrugged and continued to search for the keys.

"Hey Danny! We going or not!?" Said Sam from down below. Danny stuck his head out the window. "How'd you…?" Sam burst out laughing. "The keys were on your bed!" Danny turned invisible and flew down to the car, making sure he was hidden; he turned visible and walked to his car. "Oh, OK, Now give me the keys" Said Danny. "Hell no! I wanna drive! I was here first!" "Its my car" "Its my Birthday" Danny was about to give him his famous puppy dog eyes, but Sam beat him to it, and gave him her famous "Puss in boots eyes" as Tucker called them, and it really fit, since she looked as cute as puss in boots and wore knee high boots.

"Not the eyes!" Danny said. He sighed. "OK, you can drive" He said going around the car and getting in. "Thank you, so we'll eat at the restaurant, and then go back to my place to make the picnic." "Sounds Good to me." said Danny. With that they drove off

TBC

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER, AND I WAS GOING TO BUT MY MOM IS MAKING ME GET OF MY LAPTOP! And I am tired GRRRRRR! R + R! Please! Updates soon!


	5. Lunch and Kathy

Disclaimer: Y'all know I own absolutely nothing

And now, chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_'__Mind__'_

While driving along in the car they started talking. "You know, we should go camping sometime." said Danny. "Really? But I thought you hated camping, after the camping trip of our sophomore year" said Sam. "It really wasn't that bad and you made it worth it." Said Danny. Sam blushed. "But we should go without Tucker, because well, you know how tucker is. _That__ and I'__ll be alone with __you,_ thought Danny. _ Alone? With Danny? In the woods? 'ooooooh! _ Said her mind. '_Alone time with __Danny' _said he mind to her. _Quiet! _ Snapped Sam. '_Fine, fine, but you know you want it'_ said her mind to her.

_QUIET!_

_'Oh come on, but just imagine being alone with him, him touching you, running your hands __up__ and down those luscious wash board __abs__.'_

_I thought I told you quiet!_

_'I Wont until you tell him how you feel_

_I'm telling him tonight, and if we hook up, you can make all the pervo comments you want. But I highly doubt he'll fell the same as me._

_'If __you're__ so sure he'll reject you then why are you confessing tonight?'_

_Uhhhhhh….. __Well__…._

_'HA! __It's__ because deep down, you know you love him and that he loves you back._

_ Wait, aren't you my deep down? Or at least it's voice?_

_'Yes, and I know he likes you'_

_'…Whaaaa….?'_

__

Suddenly Sam was snapped out of her mental argument by Danny. "Hey Sam?" asked Danny. "Hmmm? Huh? Whaaa?" asked Sam in a slight Daze. "Um you just past the restaurant, Vegetarian Heaven right? (**AN, I know the name sucks)** "Oh yeah, Shit! "Swore Sam. She swerved the car, turning a full donut leaving skid marks in the road and tuned into the restaurant. "Good, it's not full" said Sam. They walked into the restaurant and were taken to a table.

"Hi! I'm Kathy, and I'll be your waitress today. So…" she said looking from Sam to Danny, "Is this a special occasion? A date maybe?" "Umm, no, we're just friends." Said Sam. " Yeah, but it is a special occasion, her 19th birthday" said Danny. "Oh…suuuuuuure, Ok well here are your menus and I'll be back to take your orders" Said Kathy.

_Denial__, totally in __denial__, thought Kathy._

She came back and took their orders. Sam ordered vegetarian sushi and spring rolls and Danny got a soy steak, by recommendation of Sam. He was Surprised when he ate it. "It looks and tastes just like the real thing!"! He said to her. Sam laughed. "That's the miracle of soy and tofu, it can be made into anything, taste like anything, and it's a dozen times healthier" Said Sam. They were eating when suddenly 4 waiters came out of no where carrying a small cake with 19 candles. They sang Sam Happy Birthday, clapped when she blew out her candles and left. "You just haaaaad to tell them it was my birthday didn't you?" asked Sam. Danny just shrugged and smiled. They finished off the cake, mostly thanks to Danny. It was a small cake so it wasn't too hard.

"So, did you wish for any thing?" asked Danny. "No, I stopped that a long time ago, after I realized my wishes of my parents acceptance were never going to come true" she said "Besides, its kinda dumb and you never know if Desire is around." "But my ghost sense would have gone off, but whatever, they cake was delicious" Said Danny.

Sam asked for the check. It came to a total of 50 dollars. Sam started to pull out her credit card to pay, but Danny stopped her. "I'll pay" said Danny. "Oh c'mon Danny this is the 21st century, and this isn't a date." "But it's a friendly date and it's your birthday" said Danny. "C'mon please?" giving her his trademark puppy dog eyes. Sam sighed. "Fine, but I'm paying the tip" Danny put the money down on the table and Sam out down a 15 dollar tip.

They left and got on the car. "Damn, that place was really good!" said Danny. "Yeah it really was, we should bring Tucker along sometime." Said Sam. "But we'd have to drag him there." Said Danny. "So? That just makes it more fun" Sam said with an evil grin. "Oh you're evil!" said Danny. "Why yes! Yes I am" said Sam. They got back to Sam's house and made the picnic. Tofu soy melts for Sam and ham and turkey for Danny. They packed a few drinks and blanket and the s'mores stuff.


	6. AN OK People

Okay people! This is not a chapetER BUT! I SENT THE CHAPTE TO My beta, but she couldn't open it, I was going to upload it in school. But I sent my self the document to make sure I could open it, but when she got it she couldn't because I think we have different versions of Word. Any way I got the email to day from her, but when I went to open the document, I couldn't cause my home version and school version of word aren't "compatible" IT SUCKED! So now I have to wait till I get home. Re send it, wait for my BETA to read it and give me the ok, THEN upload it. So at the latest( I AM HOPING(NOT GARUTEEING) It'll be up Wednesday. I alreadfy have it typed and everything, but well, u know,, and I was seriously checkin my email every 5 min to see if I got the ok from my beta. Anyhoo! It WILL BE UP SOON! I SWEAR ON MY SOUL!(actually,I don't think a have much of one…..) OK I SWEAR ON MY MATH TEACHERS SOUL FROM LAST YEAR! THAT IT WILL BE UP THIS WEEK!BUT THEN, IT MAY BE UP TONIGHT, BUT THERE IS A SLIM CHANCE OF THAT. I am sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry but I LOVELS YOU PEOPLE AND PLEEEEEEASE REFRAIN FROM THROWING THE SHARP POINT OBEJECTS THAT U ARE NOW ALL HOLDING IN YOUR HANDS AT ME!


	7. Smores and Stars

I AM SOSOSOSOSSOSOOSSO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU Guys had to wait like an eternity for this! Especially since I told you I would have another chap up thanks giving…well I'M SOOOOOO SORRY

Disclaimer: no I do not own it, or Mandark or Dexter's lab

That last chapter, half the things were in italics, and I couldn't fix it, I don't know why though.

Me: SEE! SEE! EVEN THAT WAITER LADY WITH THE GUM KNEW THEY BELONG TOGETHER! (Talking to butterscotch, my build a bear, while shaking her)

Kathy: My name is Kathy. You named me, remember? I'm your OC.

Me: QUIET PUNY MORTAL! YOUR INSOLENCE SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED!

Kathy: Um…what?

Well on with the fic

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Mind_

Sam and Danny had gotten all their things ready and left Sam's house heading for the trail.

" Hey Danny, I'll race you to the trail." Challenged Sam.

" I'll take that challenge. Get ready to lose Sam!" Danny said.

" Oh it is YOU who shall be doing the losing, on the count of Three. 1…" Sam started.

"3!" Yelled Danny as he ran off.

"Cheater!" Screamed Sam as she ran after him.

"Hi Danny." Said Sam when she caught up to him.

"Bye Danny" She said as she passed him.

Finally Sam stopped and let Danny catch up to her.

"Wow..." Said Danny, panting. "You're fast!"

"Maybe, but I think you're just too slow. I mean, you got a head start and have longer legs. I'm not one for stereotypes, but you Daniel Fenton, run like girl." Said Sam with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh no you Di- iiiiiint!" Said Danny, snapping his fingers, with a hand on his hip.

Sam burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh yeah, you ARE definitely a girl!" She said.

"You take that back." Said Danny in mock anger.

"Make me." Said Sam.

"THAT'S IT!" said Danny as he started to chase Sam through the woods.

They started playfully chasing each other through the woods until finally Sam stopped in the middle of a clearing. Danny saw Sam stop; she was looking at a brook, with a waterfall about 5 feet high. Sam didn't notice Danny sneaking up behind her. He placed his hand on her back and pushed he into the brook.

SPLASH! Sam had fallen into the brook and was now completely soaked.

"SAM! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO FALL IN!" Danny cried.

"Holy shit, its fucking COLD!" Said Sam.

Danny started to snicker, and then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Said Sam.

"Yes it is!" Said Danny.

Sam just crossed he arms and stood up.

"C'mon Sam, you forgive me right? Right? RIGHT?!" Danny asked franticly, stepping closer to her.

"Sam, I'm Sorry! Please forgive me, please?"

Danny was really panicking now. Sam took one look at Danny, snagged him by the front of the shirt and yanked him into the water, making sure he fell.

"Arrrrgh!" Yelled Danny as he fell.

Sam had stepped out of the brook and was now on the ground laughing.

"It's freaking cold!" Said Danny.

"I know!" Sam said with a smirk.

"This means war!" Said Danny.

He tackled he to the ground her and started to tickle her.

'_God, having him on top of me like this feels so incredibly good! WAIT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!' _

Sam shoved Danny off of her and started to catch her breath.

" Heh, well that was fun, what time is it?" asked Danny.

Sam checked her cell.

"7:30" she said.

"Already?" Danny asked. "Time sure does fly when spending it with friends!"

'Friends_ who just so happen to be the person you're in love with' _thought Danny.

Sam and Danny were sitting in a clearing and had finished eating the S'mores.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh" Danny moaned " My stomach!"

Sam giggled

"That's what you get for eating so many S'mores. I only ate 2!" Sam said (AN. This is as many as I can eat; I start to feel sick on my second).

"You should eat 5 at most" Said Sam.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy and we eat a lot" said Danny.

"Yeah, you guys don't have stomachs, you have black holes instead" said Sam, giggling. (AN. I swear, it's true)

"Yeah we're just vacuums aren't we?" he said. "But I don't get it, Tucker can eat like, 30 S'mores, and I can only eat ten. Said Danny.

"Its 'cause of all that Nasty burger stuff he eats, his stomach is immune to anything he shoves down his throat" said Sam.

"You meant his black hole," Danny corrected her.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well, let's go for a walk, it'll make you feel better."

"No my tummy hurts," whined Danny.

"Aw poor Baby!" Sam said in a sarcastic tone. "Let's go!" she said nudging him with her foot.

" No!" said Danny.

"Quit being such a baby!" said Sam.

"Noooooooooooo." said Danny.

"Danny, get up now or I swear, I will shove my boot up your ass!" said Sam.

"NEVER!" "NEVERRRRRRRRRRR!" said Danny.

"You've got till the count of three" said Sam.

Danny jumped to his feet and started running off.

"Ha-ha, run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Danny Phantom man!" screamed Danny as he ran.

'_Okaaaaaaay…note to self, keep sugary substances away from Danny'_

"Danny, get back here!" yelled Sam as she chased after him.

"MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!" laughed Danny. "Silly girl, you'll never get me or my lucky charms!"

Danny started to laugh like Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory. He kept laughing and running until WHAM! He tripped on a branch and fell face first to the ground. Fortunately, it was in a patch of grass, so it didn't hurt too much. Sam Fell down Next to him, laughing hysterically.

"Soooooooooo," She said. "What was up with that?"

"Too much sugar," said Danny. "Damn sugar rushes!"

Sam laughed, and then started to gaze at the sky. The sky was perfectly clear. It was a dark navy blue. The Moon was full and huge in the sky and the stars stretched endlessly across the beautiful canvas the sky was. It was a warm night and a gentle breeze was blowing as Danny and Sam lay side by side in the soft patch of grass (AN: Q music! Play can you feel the love tonight!)

"Wow… I have never seen so many stars…" said Sam in awe of the sight. "You really can't see so many in civilization, because of all the lights!"

"Do the lights really make so much of a difference?"

"Yeah, it's kind of sad actually, most people will never get to see this, many don't care they won't," Sam sighed.

"It's so beautiful," said Sam. Then Sam pointed to the sky.

"Hey look…it's a shooting star! And another one!" said Sam.

The two stars shot across the sky in the same direction. One bigger than the other, it was as if one was chasing the other, but they were the only two shooting stars in the sky, making their journey through the night together. Together to make their journey across the canvas. There, like two lovers. Two lovers there for each other always and to light the path for the other.

"Um Sam?" asked Danny. "I need to tell you something"

"Okay, tell me," said Sam.

"Um well…you see…um...PRESENT! said Danny.

"What?" said Sam, slightly confused.

"I need to give you your present!" said Danny "I forgot earlier."

Danny pulled the wrapped package out from where he hid it in the picnic basket. It had black wrapping paper with dark purple patterns running through it in thin lines. It also had a purple bow with black trimmings and a black rose was in the bow. Sam couldn't help but smile at its beauty.

"Did you wrap this Danny?" asked Sam.

" Hellllll noooooooo." He said. "Do you really think I'd be able to wrap something so nicely? But I DID get the wrapping paper bow and the rose! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a black rose?"

(**AN: I adore black roses, actually, did you know that there really is no such thing as a black flower? Black roses are just really dark red and black tulips a really dark purple, I was disappointed when I found out, but at least they still look black right? **)

"Well then, who wrapped it?" asked Sam.

"Dad did," said Danny, smiling.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Really," said Danny "Now open it!"

"Okay, Okay!" said Sam.

Sam started to carefully open the present, not wanting to ruin the beautiful wrapping job. She set the cardboard box aside and opened her card. The card read: "You know, when you really stop to thing about it, your birthday is just you another year close to death, and isn't that a little morbid?" Then when you opened it said: "OH WELL! NO NEED TO DWELL ON THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Danny had written: "To my best friend for life and forever, happy birthday, love Danny."

"Awwwwww thanks Danny, its Goth, and funny and happy all in one!"

"And it's on 100 recycled paper, so was the wrapping paper" said Danny.

Sam smiled and picked up the box she opened it and lifted out the keepsake box with the engraving declaring his love in the simple three words she had been dreaming of years for him to say; I Love you. The words had a heart around them.

"Y-you love me?" asked Sam, her voice just a whisper.

"Yes Sam, I love you," said Danny.

"And you love me too, unless I'm wrong?" asked Danny.

"You are absolutely right." Said Sam "I've love you since the 7th grade, and I always will!"

"That's why when ever I saw you gazing at Paullina or Valerie, I got angry." said Sam.

"And I hated it when you started to date Elliot, but I was so happy when you discovered the truth about him, or 'Gregor'," said Danny.

" I've always loved you, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you when I was chasing after Paullina or Valerie like an idiot, but nothing compare to you" said Danny, looking into her eyes.

Sam smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then she opened the box and lifted out the necklace and the studded collar.

"It's beautiful!" said Sam.

"You can put the charm on the choker too."

"Danny, this must've cost a fortune!" said Sam putting it back in the box.

"Yes, but you're worth it!" said Danny as he and Sam lay back down. Danny rolled over on top of Sam and leaned up, smiling at her.

"You have made this my best birthday ever Danny, I love you!" said Sam.

"I can think of a few things to make it better," said Danny with a sly grin.

"You keep your pervo comments in your head Daniel Fenton!"

"Make me!" he said.

Sam just smiled.

"You know, this is like the 3rd time today you've been on top of me" said Sam.

"What can I say? I love it" Said Danny "But I think you love it more!" said Danny.

He leaned sown and started kissing her slowly, savoring every second. They both could see lightning and felt amazing as the kiss slowly deepened. Sam started to run her hands through Danny's hair. Once they could hold their breath no longer because of the cursed lungs, Danny rolled off and laid back down. He pulled Sam on top of him so her head was resting on his chest.

"Hey, your "join the dark side" tank top glows," said Danny, looking down.

"You've only noticed that now?" asked Sam.

"Today is the first time you wore it, and I didn't really stare at your body enough to notice, but now I am staring at your body, and may I say that it's very sexy?" said Danny.

"Stop!" giggled Sam blushing.

"And now your face is glowing too!" commented Danny.

"Stop it!" said Sam playfully as she buried he face in his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minute until Sam's phone started to blast a heavy metal song, interrupting them.

"Ughhhhhhh…why do moments like this always get ruined?" asked Danny as he reached into Sam's back pocket and pulled out her cell

"It's Tucker," he said.

"It's always Tucker!" groaned Sam. "Leave it to him to call at the worst times!"

"I'll out him on speaker" said Danny.

"Hey you guys!" said Tuck.

"Hey Tuck!"

"So have you guys hooked up yet?" asked Tucker.

"Yes," they both said, laughing.

"AWESOME!" He cried "Well, Sam, if you're home, you can open part 2 of your gift, remember, it's for both you and Danny, but only open if you are home and only when you are."

"Um…okay…why?" asked Sam.

"Well, let's go home." said Danny. Sam grabbed the stuff and Danny picked her up bridal style and they flew off into the night sky.

LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Part 2 and Bets

OK peoples, here it is, my next and final chapter of AVHB. I HAVE A LOT of summaries up for new DP stories, all of which will have the DS pairing in it,( except for one) Anyway, check them out, and I've put up a poll so you guys can vote on which one I should do next. In the mean time, I am gonna do some one shots, and most of them will be tragic and/or song fics.

GO CHECK OUT MY POLE! AND VOTE!

Disclaimer: I own Zippo, zilch, nada! Except for the laptop and the ideas (most of them)

AN: If this isn't a realistic sex scene, don't blame me. I am a virgin, and no I am not embarrassed to admit it.

**Oh! And another thing about me, the only things that just might be rated K in my stories, will be song fics. EVERY THING ELSE WILL BE T or higher. And when I say the rating of my story might be bumped up to M, it means it probably will, and when I say it probably will, I mean it definitely will**

Me: Yay finally the lemon and the final chappie! woot woot!

* * *

Danny Flew Back to Sam's mansion with her in his arms. He couldn't be happier (but we know he will in a few minutes ;D). He flew through her balcony windows and landed in her room (in my fics, Sam will always have a balcony, does she have one in the cartoon?)

Danny set her on the ground and they started to kiss each other with raw passion. Sam started to move back, till she could feel her mattress on her backside. Danny lifted her up and onto the bed and they both crawled do they were in the middle of it. He started to kiss he again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started running his hands up and down her arms, and Sam's hands move to his hair, tangling themselves in the soft black locks.

Danny left her mouth and started making his way down her neck, his tongue making swirls all the way down. He marked that she was his and no body else's with a hickey. Sam moaned underneath him, which turned him on. Suddenly, Sam stopped him.

"Wait!" Sam gasped "We should open part 2 of my gift, I just have this feeling we'll need it"

Sam reached under her bed and pulled out a large white box and set it between her and Danny on the bed.

"Just what did he send you?!" asked Danny, an expression of "what the hell?!" on his face.

"Let's find out." Sam answered him

Inside the box was a jumbo box of assorted flavored condoms and birth control pills. However, there were more interesting (coughPERVERTEDcough) things in the box. There was a large book on how to make sex more pleasurable, different ways to do it and things to do other than sex that could lead to orgasms. There was a booklet full of coupons for discounts on various sex toys and birth control. Something else that came with the book was a small container of strawberry body dust and a feather teaser( I saw something like this in a book store, I have no idea if the dust is for licking off each others body or something else) there was also a black cube, about 4x4 inches. It had pink and red kisses on it and the games title was in white letters (this is also real)

"Oh…wow." Sam said, staring the contents

'Yes!' Thought Danny 'Thank you Tuck!'

"This is... erm…extra large?" Sam asked reading the size on the condom box "Wait, how does Tucker know your condom size?"

"Well, you see…there was this time…after you hugged me…and I sort of…kind of…got a…erection which… Tucker kinda…saw." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck

Sam was trying hard not to laugh but failed.

"Well," Sam said "It's a good thing we're prepared" Sam said

Danny knew what she meant

" Sam are you sure," Danny asked with concern " Because I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, and if we do start I know I wont be able to stop, and I probably wont be able to."

Sam was flattered at his honesty and concern for her

"Here's your answer." Said Sam as she pounced him and attacked his lips with her own. Her tongue traced his lips. Danny growled and flipped them over and kissed her. Sam couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sam moaned as Danny's lips left her mouth and started to make his way down her neck, using his tongue to trace shapes on her neck.

Danny phased off her fishnet shirt, his hands moved even lower to her waist.

'_She's got too many clothes __on' _Danny thought, and he told her so.

Sam blushed. Danny started to slowly lift up her tank top. He kissed her stomach gently, traveling up as her skin was exposed, Sam moaning underneath him moaning the entire time. Once the shirt reached her chest, he phased it off completely. He went back up and kissed her on the lips again. Sam once again traced his lips with her tongue. She placed her hands underneath his shirt and started running her hands up and down his chest and abs. Danny groaned in pleasure loving every second of her torturous game. She gently dragged her nails down him. She moved her mouth to his jaw bone, to his neck, and she marked him with a hickey.

'_How is she so good at this_?' Danny thought

Danny took his thumb and slipped slipped it under the bridge of her bra, turning it intangible, he flung it to some corner of the room. He gently took her arms and pinned them above her head, pinning Sam to the bed. Danny's eyes started to take in the full view of her exposed upper body. He nipped her on her collar bone, making he gasp. He started moving lower, towards her breasts. He left gentle butterfly kisses leading up on her right breast. He reached her nipple and kissed it. He then traced it gently with his tongue. Her nipples were completely erect by now, and Sam was whimpering underneath him. He moved to her left breast, doing the same to it as the right one. He used one of his hands to massage the other breast, as his thumb gently stroked her nipple. His other hand still held hers above her head.

"Oh god," Sam gasped "please don't stop!"

"I Wont Sammy" Danny told her

Normally, she would beat up and one her called her that into a bloody smear, but seeing as it was Danny and given the current situation, she couldn't care less, and even enjoyed it. She suddenly felt Danny sucked her nipple. Sam moaned and arced into him. Danny smirked at her response and moved his hand slowly down her stomach. He stopped when he reached her jeans. Sam could feel just how excited he was, and was just turned on even more. He phased off her pants and underwear at once and threw them behind him, the chains clinking as they made contact with the wall. Sam grabbed at his shirt, and pulled it off him when he turned it intangible.

Danny's eyes darkened with desire as he stared at her fully exposed body.

"Damn," Said Danny "and I thought you were sexy with your clothes _on_"

Sam blushed and avoided his gaze, shy of his intense gaze. Danny lowered his lips to her ear and whispered beautiful and then gently kissed he lips. His hands started to roam her body, finally just reaching just above her southern regions, below her belly button. Danny started to slowly travel down Sam's body, leaving kisses as he traveled down. When he reached her women hood, he used his hands to massage the insides of her thighs, and used his mouth to gently nip her. Slowly, he inserted a finger into her, brushing her clit with his thumb. He started pumping his fingers inside of her, giving special care to the small nub that so desperately needed his attention. He added a second finger, and both Sam and Danny moaned loudly. Danny then removed his fingers, and placed his mouth there. He stroked her with his tongue then he pushed his tongue into her and started to move it around, after tasting her for a while, he pulled himself up and smiled down at Sam, who was still recovering and breathing deeply, her eyes out of focus.

"Oh God," Sam gasped "Where the Hell did you learn that?"

"Well," Danny started, a smug expression on his face "Me and Tuck were in line at the town CVS, and Tuck started to read Cosmo, and he read this article, and…well…you get the rest."

"He was reading it out loud??" Sam asked

"Yea" Said Danny

"God, Tucker is such a perv." Sam said rolling her eyes

"Of course, I mean, he knew we were gonna hook up before we even did" said Danny

"I kinda think everyone knew that" Said Sam

"Really?" asked Danny, a confused expression on his face.

"Jeez, and you wonder why we call you clueless?" Said Sam sarcastically

"So that's why you call me clueless!" Said Danny "Because I could never get that you like me!"

"Well, at least you've finally figured it out" Sad Sam chuckling.

"But still, back to Tuck, he gave you part 2 of your gift, which was just a bunch of sex toys and birth control!" Danny Said "It's as if he's got chips implanted in our brains that tell him everything we think"

"Well, he is a techno geek, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Sad Sam

"And it's also like he knows everything we're going to do" Said Danny

"Everything that has to do with each other though," Sam Said "Wait, why are we talking about Tucker at a time like this?!" Asked Sam

"I don't know" Said Danny

Sam groaned and flipped them over, so she was on top. She kissed Danny and started moving down, down his chest, to his abs. She had Danny moaning underneath her and was loving every single second of it. She started to tug on the waist band of his jeans and undid them and tossed them across the room. She then tugged off his boxers and threw them away somewhere. She could now fully see his erection. She gently brushed the tip of his erection with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh god, Sam!" Danny gasped

Sam reached to the side of the table and pulled out a condom, she handed it to Danny, who rolled it on. She grasped his length, and started to run her hand up and down it. Danny started breathing and moaning even deeper underneath her. She lowered her head and gently brushed the tip of his cock with her tongue, the condom was grape flavored. The she started to take him in, getting in deeper and deeper each second, and sucking harder and Harder.

"OH GOD SAM!" cried out Danny "DON'T STOP!"

Sam just smiled and started to run her hands up and down his abs as she sucked him, massaging him with her tongue. After torturing him like that for awhile, she kissed him on the lips again, the both of them fighting for dominance.

"So Sam, where did _where_ did _you _learn to do that?" Gasped Danny

"No where, I just did what I wanted to" said Sam with a wicked grin

"Well, you're really good at it." Said Danny

"Why thank you" Said Sam

Danny put on another condom after pulling off the other and tossing it in the trash.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Asked Danny

"Yes, otherwise, I don't think I'd be in bed with you naked.

"Good point." Said Danny

He got on top of her and slowly pushed in, and then when he reached her barrier, he thrust forward. She nearly let out a cry of pain, but Danny stopped her with a kiss. He let her sit up and gently massaged her back and shoulders and sides to help ease the pain. He kissed her neck and shoulder blades, the gently licked them. Sam shuddered with pleasure. He turned her around and gently pushed her down onto the bed while kissing her, then, he plunged into her without hesitation.

"Oh god," Sam gasped "that feels amazing" moaned Sam

Then he pulled himself out and plunged himself back in, and he did it over and over again, while he was groaning her name and she was moaning his, until they were both exhausted. Danny rolled off of Sam.

"That was amazing" said Sam

"Yeah" agreed Danny

"I love you, Danny" Sam said

"I love you too" said Danny

"Well, I'm gonna go in the shower" said Sam

She got of the bed, then went to a drawer and pulled out a tank-top and panties. Then she pulled out a pair of black with red devil duckies pair of Joy Boxers pajama bottoms and tossed them to Danny. They were hers, but they were huge on her.

About 20 minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing her tank-top and panties. Danny, who was lying down on the bed, sat up

"I wanted to join you, but then decided against it" Said Danny yawning

"Good, cause I'm to tired to do anything, and I'd have kicked you out." Sam said

Danny walked into the bathroom and came out from his shower 10 minutes later in the PJs and saw Sam lying in the bed. Danny got into the bed next to her and pulled her toward him. Sam lifted her head and laid it down on Danny's chest.

"Goodnight, Danny" Sam yawned

"'Night Sam" Danny said, and soon they were both asleep

* * *

Danny woke up the next day, to find Sam's head on his chest and her leg on his waist. One of his arms around her, and the other was on her thigh of the leg on his waist. He turned his head to see her clock; it was 2 in the afternoon.

'Just how late were we up?' Danny thought to himself.

Danny slowly ran his hand up Sam's thigh and lifted her head and gently kissed her to wake her up.

"Damn," Sam whispered "that's my kind of wake up call"

She Sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" She asked Danny

"2 in the afternoon" Danny told her

"Wow," Sam said raising an eyebrow "we were up late"

Just then Sam's phone rang. She went and got it and answered it and went back to the bed

"It's Tucker" Sam said as she put the phone on speaker and sat down next to Danny

"So did you guys do it!?" asked Tucker, the excitement clear in his voice

"Did we do what?" Sam asked

"Use part 2 of my gift" He explained

"I really don't think that's any of your business" said Danny

"So you did have Sex!" Said Tucker "Woooo!" Tucker cheered "I knew that's how you guys would hook up"

Danny and Sam looked at each other, a familiar conversation involving a certain techno geek and microchips playing in their heads.

"I made so much money off this" Said Tucker

"Money?" asked Sam

"Tucker, what are you talking about?" asked Danny

"Well, pretty much every single person in the town mad a bet on whether or not you'd hook up and how and when you'd hook up, even people who you don't know and kids who are as young as 12 are apart of it"

"People made bets on us?!" Sam asked

"Yea, and Sam, your parents bet against you guys hooking up" Tucker told her

Sam snorted "Figures" She said

"And Danny, your parents voted that you would hook up"

"Well that's awkward" said Danny

"Mr. Lancer was part of it also" Tucker said

"MR.LANCER?!" both Sam and Danny cried

"Yep" said Tucker laughing "Well, I'll see you guys in a few days, and be rich too!" said Tucker

Sam and Danny exchanged glances and fell back on to the bed.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S FINISHED! NOW GO TAKE MY POLE! ALL OF YOU! Thank you!


	9. AN: TAKE MY POLE!

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey****peopleeeeeeeeeeee****! I have a pole up in my profile so go take ****it****!kay****?kay****kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Go take my ****pole****take**** it take it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
